


[Podfic] Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Haberdashery porn, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 01, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: Written by Werelibrarian.Author's summary:"I should probably tell you I’m going to sniff anything you show me."The shopkeeper’s smile actually grows. "How interesting. Can you tell me what you’re sniffing for?"Foggy already likes this guy, who looks to be about a hundred and ten but stands straight as a flagpole, but he's not about to admit that he's trying to make himself pretty for a blind man with four super-human senses, so he just smiles."Complexity."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976575) by [Werelibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werelibrarian/pseuds/Werelibrarian). 



> I have been reading fanfics for 14 years and in all that time I have found 4 works, dealing with seduction/wooing/flirting, that I can't forget. 
> 
> This fic is one of those. Making a podfic of it is pure joy, honor and stress. Thank you, Werelibrarian, for giving me permission.

                                                                                 

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e6fc7z6wfp81vc6/%5BDaredevil%5D+Good+Old+Fashioned+Ch+1.mp3) /12:42/ 13,7 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ca3ch5c75flpn33/%5BDaredevil%5D+Good+Old+Fashioned+Ch+1.m4a) /12:42/ 11,9 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JAAcxLKWDFNb0418AodgWhLb8D17O7Jt/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                        

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/edtepa47hvwmv27/%5BDaredevil%5D+Good+Old+Fashioned+Ch+2.mp3) /11:46/ 8,9 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o1eho58l66ddldd/%5BDaredevil%5D+Good+Old+Fashioned+Ch+2.m4a) /11:46/ 11,1 MB 

Stream: 

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14FfGcUyzpAd3pxE9bxU7cN_detELW3vQ/view?usp=sharing)

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bu97fpl13hh0ub0/%5BDaredevil%5D+Good+Old+Fashioned+Ch+3.mp3) /14:19/ 15,1 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4aedsu8nc5oc7fl/%5BDaredevil%5D+Good+Old+Fashioned+Ch+3.m4a) /14:19/ 13,4 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wg4kzPg-tDGqOuwttEBs3l_EpEpfeRJ6/view?usp=sharing)


	4. Chapter 4

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3wh2qw7evdi8sw7/%5BDaredevil%5D+Good+Old+Fashioned+Ch+4.mp3) /13:45/ 14,4 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ezazyzy4vuskzf5/%5BDaredevil%5D+Good+Old+Fashioned+Ch+4.m4a) /13:45/ 12,9 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15ytVwOObD2ZKZBQxU1uvbWe2LxAUY9fm/view?usp=sharing)


	5. Chapter 5

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8rcsmg6ygdne7yv/%5BDaredevil%5D+Good+Old+Fashioned+Ch+5.mp3) /19:10/ 19,4 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fqhukhg6ki0dku6/%5BDaredevil%5D+Good+Old+Fashioned+Ch+5.m4a) /19:10/ 17,7 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rxCDCyHzZP4vh2e6ilxSxI0IBK8I3l6b/view?usp=sharing)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the support \o/. Recording this fic was a fantastic experience and I hope you had fun too.
> 
> This fandom is outstanding and I have many plans for future podfics so stay tuned <3.

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/15kpj5id0kzp890/%5BDaredevil%5D+Good+Old+Fashioned+Ch+6.mp3) /10:50/ 11,1 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bmw6ghqu46h4waq/%5BDaredevil%5D+Good+Old+Fashioned+Ch+6.m4a)/ 10:50/ 10,1 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Bv7nYKYqvcq9egLPBxbK2BSVRcMJwy-M/view?usp=sharing)

 

The song used at the end is _[Allure](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzFhhCxz2Zg)_  by Hyomin.


End file.
